


The T-Shirt

by Attasee



Series: Suits and Umberella’s [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Lonely Mycroft, M/M, Secret Things, clothesporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Attasee/pseuds/Attasee
Summary: Lonely Mycroft. Mycroft is lonely.





	The T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> A very short fic...

It has a black and white retro photograph of Freddie Mercury on the front, twelve holes in it, smells almost exclusively of Gregory and for the past three nights – since his boyfriend(!) left for a policing conference in Edinburgh – Mycroft has slept in it.

He’s still not 100% comfortable with the need to feel so connected to someone, or the need to have something solid to hold on to – it’s all still too new - and yet Gregory’s old T-shirt, worn and weathered, with the odd stain and splash of paint on it, is exactly what a bewildered Mycroft needs right now.

He plans to wash and return it to the drawer Gregory has commandeered for himself by Friday morning. Mycroft has calculated that a gentle hand wash and then tumble should do it. In fact it won’t even look like the drawer has been opened or tampered with.

And so that is what he does every time.

And Gregory never ever finds out.


End file.
